The objective of this proposal is to update, revise and publish a third edition of the "Registry of Specialized Poultry Genetic Stocks" which was created through the help of two previous grants. This registry includes listenings of genetic stocks of chickens, Japanese quail and turkeys being maintained in both the United States and Canada. It is hoped that the third edition will include stocks from yet some other countries. Each previous edition has had a publication and distribution run of about 3000 copies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Somes, Ralph g., Jr., 1974. Worldwide registry of poultry genetic stocks. Proceedings of the XV World Poultry Congress. 502-504. Somes Ralph G., Jr., 1974. Second edition of the registry of poultry genetic stocks. Poultry Press, 60 (7):3.